


They Don't Know You Like I Do

by musical_stan_first_human_later



Series: Anne Squared [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Negative Thoughts About Body Image, body image issues, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_stan_first_human_later/pseuds/musical_stan_first_human_later
Summary: Prequel to "You've Got the Body, I've Got the Alibi"Anna is dealing with some body image issues until Anne walks in on her one day.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves
Series: Anne Squared [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	They Don't Know You Like I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Negative thoughts about body image, Anne cursing a lot, body shaming, references to eating disorders  
> I usually don't have a specific queen portrayal in mind when writing, but this series I specifically wrote for Courtney!Boleyn.

No one was in the dressing room but Cleves, dressed only in pants and a tight bra. She was standing horizontal to the mirror, sucking in her gut. Lifting her hands above her head, Cleves attempted to stretch her body and flex her muscles. Scrunching her nose at her reflexion, Cleves sighed and dropped her arms. Moving closer to the mirror, the queen put her hands on her cheeks. Prodding and stretching the skin, she couldn’t help the frown that formed on her lips.

There were makeup palettes strewed out on her table, the majority of them worn down from overuse. Cleves didn’t like her skin tone, especially when under the theatre lights when everyone could see the sweat on her forehead. It illustrated all her imperfections and bared her to the audience. Set on the back of Cleves’s chair was a thick jacket that she had taken to wearing around the other queens in order to conceal her body. 

It was such a small change that none of the queens had noticed it. That’s how Cleves liked it. She was the strong one, the one who came out unscathed, therefore there was no need for her to have any problems. That’s even how it was in the show. Cleves got to have fun and never had any actual trauma to get over. She had no right to worry any of the queens over these insecurities.

Reaching around to her back, Cleves started to tighten her bra in an attempt to make her breasts look perkier. That was what people liked, wasn’t it? More than once she had gotten direct messages from fans. Specifically, men. They were the types of people who told her she was too cocky for someone who didn’t have anything to show off. They ridiculed her costume for showing off what nobody wanted to see. Calling her too manly to be attractive. And as much as Cleves wanted to brush it off, years of ridicule had made her sensitive to their words. 

Keep chipping at the wall and one day it will come crumbling down.

As Cleves put her hands on her stomach and pushed in, the door swung open with a loud bang and “I’m here my girls!” Of course it was Anne Boleyn, an energy drink in her hand and a bag in her left (probably full of the fan gifts she always had, Cleves assumed). Her eyes fell on Cleves all alone in the room, her hands still holding her stomach.

Scrambling to grab the coat on her chair, Cleves pulled it around herself to cover up her body. “Anne, hello,” she said awkwardly.

Putting down her things, Anne gave the other queen a strange look. “What were you just doing?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Anne took a step forward. “That’s not what it looked like.”

Defensively stepping away from Anne, Cleves let a snarl appear on her face. “Back off Anne.” The beheaded queen put her hands up and stepped away, going to sit at her station.

There was an awkward tension in the room as the two queens started putting on their makeup. Cleves tried to ignore the glances that Anne kept shooting her, but it was growing increasingly difficult. “You know, I used to do what you were doing.”

“What?” Cleves asked and turned to look at Anne.

Humming in confirmation, Anne put down her lipstick and scooted her chair to the side so she could directly face Cleves. “When the fans started to say things about me, it hurt more than getting my head chopped off a million times. They were so caught up on my body, something they have no say in. At first I was really self destructive.”

“How?” Cleves asked. She felt bad for making Anne share something so personal, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

For someone sharing their insecurities, Anne seemed rather laid back about it all. “I cried a lot, almost quit the show and asked an alternate to take over the role. That’s what I thought the fans wanted. I stopped eating for a while until Cathy pulled me inside and told me something really important.”

In typical Anne fashion, she dramatically paused and looked pointedly at Cleves. Rolling her eyes, Cleves asked, “What did she say?”

“Your body is your business and no one elses. You should never change for anyone but yourself. Appearances don’t matter, because they don’t last. It’s your experiences and your heart that last.”

There was a moment of vulnerable silence where Cleves felt tears prick the corner of her eyes. When she realized her emotions were getting the better of her, Cleves violently shook her head. “That’s great for you Anne, really, but I don’t have that problem. It’s great advice, but I’m already happy with how I am.” Even as she lied through her teeth, Cleves did her best to create a ravine between her actions and her emotions. Emotions made her weak, and she couldn’t be weak in front of Anne. In front of anyone.

Anne looked disappointed and pulled her chair closer to Cleves. “Babe, I don’t believe that. People who are unashamed don’t hide their bodies when their friends walk by.”

“Are you saying I’m ashamed of who I am?” Cleves accused Anne.

Eyes widening, Anne leaned away. “No, that’s not what I’m saying. I,” she sighed, “Look Anna, I’m not the best at this. But whatever they’ve said, it isn’t true.”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Cleves refused to budge.

Nervously, Anne looked down at her hands. This was bringing up bad memories for her, but she needed to make sure Cleves was okay. Being there for family was what the queens always preached to each other, and Anne would be damned if she didn’t help Cleves. “The ones who fat shamed me. The ones who don’t think you’re beautiful. They’re _wrong_ Anna, you have to realize that.” Anne watched Cleves and was disappointed when the German queen didn’t look back. “What do they say?”

Cleves gulped but couldn’t make eye contact with Anne. Instead, she stared in her mirror. “History really is right about you, you remind me of a horse. Why do you show so much of your body when no one wants to see it?” Her voice grew louder as she listed off the familiar words. “What are you doing with women with actual stories to tell, you were just a gold digger. History should’ve forgotten you, you don’t deserve to be with the rest of them.”

“That’s shit if I’ve ever heard it,” Anne spit, disgusted at the words.

“But what they’re saying -”

Speaking with resolve, Anne enunciated every syllable. “I don’t care what they said, it doesn’t mean shit. You are your own beautiful, amazing woman Anna, and those faceless idiots are only trying to make you feel bad.

Attempting to keep the quiver out of her voice, Anna held back the wave of emotions that was flooding through her chest. “They’re doing a good job.”

Standing up, Anne grabbed Cleves hand and pulled her up. Getting in her face, Anne started to use a more aggressive tactic. She yanked at Cleves’s coat until the German queen gave in and allowed her to slide it off. “This,” Anne said, pointed to Cleves stomach, “fits perfectly with your body structure. Being incredibly skinny is not what works for everyone, and you rock your own look.”

Moving her attention, Anne pointed at Cleves’s arms. “These are big and muscly, powerful. You are a strong woman Anna, and it shows. That scares men, but it turns on the chicks,” she winked, knowing how Cleves had come out earlier that year.

Finally, Anne pointed directly at Cleves’s nose, causing the woman to go cross-eyed. “You’re absolutely beautiful, and your family knows that. Anna, you mean the world to me, and I hate seeing you down on yourself. If you want to wear makeup, wear makeup. I love green eyeshadow, but I don’t do it to please anyone but myself. Don’t force yourself to cake your face in hopes people will find that attractive. If people don’t love you for you, then they don’t love you.” When Cleves only stared at Anne, the beheaded queen awkwardly lowered her hand. “So uh, yeah. You’re a queen, Cleves. A _literal_ queen.”

Rubbing her forehead, Cleves put a hand on her chair. She felt almost dizzy, a whirlwind of suppressed emotions coming to the surface. “I didn’t know you had this much depth Anne.”

“Eh, most people don’t. Being deep is tiring, I don’t know how Cathy keeps up with it. Usually I just cause chaos cause why the hell not.” At Cleves’s unimpressed face, Anne quickly corrected, “Not that I can’t be deep. I seriously meant what I said.”

Smiling painfully, Cleves sent Anne a grateful nod. “Yeah, I know Anne.”

“Aren’t you gonna have a breakdown?” Anne asked, immediately regretting her bluntness.

Cleves chuckled and shook her head. “No, breakdowns aren’t really my thing. But I think… I think I get it now. Or at least a little better.”

Standing with her hands on her hips, Anne nodded. “You can’t tune out their words in a single day, but it gets easier. They say time heals all wounds. And hey, I kinda agree with them, since time healed my head being chopped off, so yeah.”

Unable to restrain a laugh, Cleves felt her spirits start to rise. As extremely airheaded as Anne seemed sometimes, she really did know what to say. “Thank you for gracing me with your wisdom, Anne.”

“It’s mostly Cathy’s, but your welcome!” The two queens returned to their seats and began preparing for the show, a more calm silence settling between them. “Hey,” Anne started, breaking the silence for a second time. “I was gonna go out for drinks tonight, d’you wanna come?”

Mulling over the thought for a moment, Cleves nodded. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

“Great!” Anne exclaimed. “Although one of us has to be the designated driver, so… rock paper scissors?”

Shrugging Cleves agreed and made a fist. In unison, they chanted, “Rock, paper, scissors!” Anne was about to make scissors when she saw Cleves make rock, so she frantically changed to paper. “Haha, I win!” Anne cheered,

“You totally cheated,” Cleves complained.

“I get to get absolutely wasted tonight,” Anne said loudly, right as Aragon walked in the room.

The oldest queen moved to her station and put her things down while asking, “Are you two going out tonight?”

Ecstatically, Anne answered, “Yup, and Cleves is the designated driver!”

The queen in question groaned and mumbled, “This totally isn’t fair, I deserve to get drunk the most out of any of us.”

Ignoring Cleves, Aragon casually asked, “Can I join you two? I could really use a night out.”

“Ooooh, gonna get drunk Aragon? Loosen ya up?” Anne teased.

“Yeah, something like that,” Aragon chuckled.

As she watched the other two queens lightheartedly bicker, Cleves couldn’t help but feel her spirits lift. Anne was right when it came down to it. She had these two amazing ladies and her family behind her. Nobody’s words could get to her when she was surrounded by their love and support. “We’re gonna burn the place down,” Anne cheered.

“No! No, Anne, we aren’t going to do that!”

Cleves laughed and finished her makeup, leaning back in her chair. Well, at least she knew that their night out would be time to release some tensions. Besides, after her and Anne’s conversation, what was the worst that could happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, @musical-stan-first-human-later for my full masterpost of fics.


End file.
